Wally And Artemis Play
by TheSenjuMan
Summary: A short drabble based on an annoying game I played earlier this week. But this time, Spifire is involved.


**Just a dumb little drabble I came up with. Enjoy.**

* * *

"NONONONOOOO! Goddammit!"

These were the anguished cries of one Wally West as he sat at the master computer of Mt. Justice. Currently, all of his other teammates were out on the beach enjoying the sun. Dick-er, Robin, really didn't understand why the redhead speedster wanted to stay inside, but didn't say anything on that.

Why was Wally crying out in anguish? Well, only two words can sum up why: Cat Mario. You see, Wally's friends from school gave him the idea of playing a game called Cat Mario just to see if he would quit in anger.

'Pssh, the Wall-man is no quitter,' he remembered, his voice peppered with his classic smugness. Nothing could piss him off easily. Nothing; not even Rob teasing him. So he took them up on the idea...and regretted it. Seriously, this game was annoying him so much. But not as annoying as-

"What are you shouting about Baywatch?" Oh, the ever-so sarcastic Artemis Crock just had to come at this moment.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong," Wally tried to cover up. God, she would laugh at him so hard if she saw this. Even though they've been getting along recently, she would still take any opportunity to mock and irritate him and vice versa.

Artemis walked toward the nervous redhead and looked up at the computer screen. "Why aren't you with the others out on the beach?" Wally asked; not like he cared or anything.

"Not in the mood," she answered, short and to the point as usual. "The hell are you doing?"

"Like I said not-"

"What are you playing?" she interrupted; Artemis looked at the screen and saw what she could have sworn was Super Mario Bros, complete with question mark blocks, brick grounds, pipes, and the same mountain background like the original.

"It's Cat Mario," Wally replied, though he failed to conceal his annoyance. He moved the little cat character around and jumped on enemies until he fell down an opening and was trapped, as if he was in a box. His only move was to fall down the hole on the right. "Oh my f**king God!" he raged.

"I see you're doing awesome," the blonde girl snarked. This is what Baywatch was complaining about; how predictable.

"Seriously! Come on!" the redhead continued to rage.

"It's just a game Kid Rage. Speaking of which what level are you on?"

"...1," Wally mumbled.

"What was that?"

"1."

"Speak up you dork."

"Level one ok! Level one!" he finally caved.

Artemis couldn't conceal it any longer and began laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world; which to her, it was. This was funnier than when her mother got drunk that one Thanksgiving and puked on the turkey. She still has it on video.

Wally turned almost as red as his hair; good Lord this was embarrassing. "Oh shut up! You don't know how hard it is!"

"It-it isn't hard," Artemis started, still laughing. "You jus-just suck at it!" This was so rich, she thought.

"Well have you ever played it?!"

"Pssh, of course not Baywatch. I've got better things to do," she said with a wave of her hand.

At hearing this, Wally smirked at her. "Like watching the newest episode of Arrow?"

"Don't diss that show, it's awesome!" Artemis almost shouted. There weren't many things that she would get passionate about, but Arrow was one of them. 'And Baywatch too, b-but he doesn't need to know,' she promised herself. That was her show, just like that stupid show that M'gann watches.

Wally rolled his green eyes at her. "Whatever. If you think this is so easy, I'd like to see you do better."

The blonde's stormy gray eyes narrowed at the statement. "Is that a challenge? Because if it is, move over now!" She forced her hands and shoved Wally off of the chair, to which the redhead grumbled, annoyed.

Artemis looked at the screen, moved the cursor to the refresh button and clicked. "I'm getting a fresh start on this since it's my first time. I'm gonna beat it and show you that you just suck at it."

Wally stood up, dusted himself off and stood over Artemis. "I'm telling you now beautiful, this game is a lot harder than it looks."

Artemis ignored him and started the first level. Right away she seemed to be doing ok, stomping on enemies and killing them, but she ran into her first trick.

Artemis was about to hit a question block. "Oooh, I hope it's a mushroom, let's get high," she snarked. But rather than a mushroom power-up, what came out of the block was an enemy that immediately fell on her and killed her.

"Wh-what the fuck?" Artemis said, shocked at what happened.

"See, what I tell you?"

"Beginner's trap. I can do this!" As Artemis moved past the question mark block that killed her last time, she was about to jump over a warp pie; what she found out was that there was an enemy that popped up from the warp pipe and killed her instantly.

"What?!" Artemis yelled. "Bullshit! That's bull!"

"I thought you could do this," Wally said, his lips tugged into an insufferable smirk.

"Shut up!"

Artemis tried the level again, her amount of lives at negative one. She managed to evade the killer warp pipe and moved to a section where she had to jump over a pit. Jumping, she hit a block that was in the way, causing her to fall into the pit, costing her another life.

"Oh my Go-oh come on! What was that?!"

"Traps everywhere in this game, aren't there Arty," Wally teased. His smile got bigger looking at her red, flushed face and pouty lips which looked so kiss-

'You hate her. Don't think about things like that,' he internalized.

Artemis furrowed her eyebrows and started over again. As she moved to jump over the warp pipe, she had lost track of what had happened before and was killed by the ghost that shot up.

"No no no! I forgot! I forgot!" the blonde cried out.

"Not so easy now is it?"

"Fuck you West."

"Ooh, what time and place?"

Artemis rolled her eyes at the redhead's perverted statement and tried her hand _again_ at the game. She continued to die countless times and times again, with Wally watching over her, amused at how she couldn't live up to what she bragged about before.

"Aw shit! What the f-there's lag!" the blonde shouted. "I swear there's lag, okay!"

Wally rolled his eyes at the declaration. "Yeah, whatever you say."

Artemis turned toward Wally, her face still flushed from frustration. "But there _is_ lag! Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"Still no excuse for you sucking," the redhead said, mimicking the way she said it just a while before she tried her hands at it.

" 'No excuse for you sucking'," Artemis began, matching the tone of Wally's voice. "You know what? Fuck this game!" And with that, she stood up quickly, pushing the rolling chair back a few feet, scowling the whole way. "Hope you burn in hell, Cat Mario!"

Wally smirked as he watched the blonde archer stomp loudly going the other way. 'It sure feels good to finally get one over Miss Big Ego,' he thought, the sensation of victory washing over him.

'But still, fuck Cat Mario!' he added as an afterthought.


End file.
